In the electronic imaging field there is a need for convenient and cheap imaging systems. Conventionally, these needs have been met by photosystems employing silver halide as the photosensitive element. With the increasing silver prices, there is need for lower cost systems. Photopolymer elements are now being evaluated in this field. Although photopolymers can be used to produce a satisfactory image, they are conventionally many orders of magnitude slower than representative silver halide elements and are usually negative-working. If positive working, it often requires two exposures. There is a pressing need for a cheap, single exposure, positive-working photopolymer element that can be processed in aqueous solutions to satisfy the needs of the electronic imaging field for example .